(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for automatically controlling a vehicle speed to a desired cruise speed in which a power supply to a throttle actuator is initially interrupted when a control command signal is derived from the control unit with a vehicle speed determined to be lower than a cruise speed allowable range.
(2) Description of the background art
Various kinds of systems for automatically controlling a vehicle speed to a desired cruise speed have been proposed. In such systems for automatically controlling the vehicle speed to the desired cruise speed, a set/coast switch is provided for setting a current vehicle speed to a target cruise. At this time, an opening angle of an engine throttle valve is adjusted to operate the vehicle at the set cruise speed. Therefore, it is convenient for a vehicle driver to cruise the vehicle without manual operation of an accelerator pedal.